futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline (Nothing Is Certain)
2019 *Political crisis in Venezuela over disputed presidential election of Nicolas Maduro ends in a stalemate for months. * Jair Bolsonaro '''is inaugurated President of Brazil with millions of Brazilians having put high hopes into the country's new leader of ridding the nation's political system from corruption and strengthening its economy. * Chinese probe Chang'e 4 becomes the first human-made object to land on the far side of the Moon. * President '''Donald Trump '''confirms that the U.S. will leave the Intermediate-Range Nuclear Forces Treaty of 1987. The next day, Russia follows suit with suspension of its obligations to the treaty. Further escalating the tensions between the two powers and laying the groundwork for another arms race and militarization of the region. * United Kingdom officially leaves the European Union with the last minute deal. * Protests erupt in UK over the worries of a looming economic disaster and the Britain's inferior position in trade the deal put it in to. * '''Petro Poroshenko wins by a slight margin in Ukrainian presidential election. Government's official ultra-nationalist paramilitary wing- Azov Battalion is displeased with the results. * Coup attempt takes place in Venezuela but is foiled by pro-government forces and popular resistance including government's civilian and paramilitary wings. Leaves the nation in awe, extensive purges follow. In a televised speech in front of a massive crowd of supporters Maduro 'says "''We didn't allow them to strip us from democracy in 2002, and we won't allow it now! Long live the Bolivarian revolution!". * U.S embassy in Caracas, Venezuela is attacked by a mob of government militias killing 3 and injuring 11. Venezuelan government denies any involvement and reassures that it will look into the matter. President '''Trump states in a tweet the next day "I'm 100% sure that Maduro was behind it! We must protect our citizens in every part of the globe, that's why I will warn this illegitimate regime and its backers that our administration will no longer tolerate such provocations against American people and our National Security PERIOD!". * General election in India end up in a landslide victory of Bharatiya Janata Party and its current leader Narendra Modi. * Turkey begins its military operation into Northern Syria, a region controlled by YPG. U.S condemns the action stating that "This will further strengthen the ISIL, and Turkey's actions are rather counterproductive towards the goals of the coalition" while also abandoning their position in the region and moving down south, in what is seen as a betrayal of Kurdish militias by the U.S. * Virtual reality technology gains mainstream status and is even used for police and military training purposes. *Japanese Emperor Akihito '''abdicates from the throne, his son Prince '''Naruhito '''succeeded him becoming the next Emperor of Japan. *Brazilian President '''Bolsonaro shares his plans of Brazil going nuclear in the coming years, including also for military use. *U.S Space Force is officially established as a separate department of the military. *A Private Military Contractor: SEBRA Company is founded in Sao Paolo, Brazil. *War in Yemen: Saudi Eurofighter Typhoon jet is shot down near Sana'a, pilot survives but is later captured by the Houthis and beheaded in front of a camera. The video was uploaded to the Internet, went viral the same day. *Armed clashes on the Guyanese-Venezuelan border, Venezuelan army tries to push further. *Terrorist attack in Ankara, Turkey, a suicide bomber kills 46 and injures 125. PKK claims responsibility. *Venezuelan military advances deeper into Guyanese territory committing several atrocities on the way. * Turkey purchases the S-400 missile systems from Russia, decision that is heavily criticized in Washington D.C. as well as Brussels. * A Shia terrorist cell called "Warriors of the Islamic Right Front" (محاربون إسلاميون) establishes itself in Iraq, Yemen, Lebanon, Afghanistan and Turkmenistan, later expands into Tajikistan and Azerbaijan. Many alleged that the cell is sponsored by Iran. * Drug War: A secretive operation conducted by the CIA in Mexico and U.S to eradicate smaller cartels and its splinter groups, and create a unified, stable and controllable entity in its places together with the Colombian cartel proved successful. Public seemed confused about the mysterious assassinations of prominent Mexican drug lords. The operation was never disclosed to the public eye. 2020 * Scottish parliament votes to demand another independence referendum. * Arseniy Yatsenyuk former Ukrainian Prime-minister is assassinated in Odessa, Ukraine. Government claims that Russians were behind the assassination. * U.S deploys a navy fleet into the Venezuelan waters, carpet bombs many military facilities inside the country. * The emergency U.N Security Council meeting is held, Russia and China demand U.S to suspend the intervention and calls the action "an unlawful invasion and a breach of sovereignty". U.S vetoes Russian and Chinese resolutions. * War in Yemen: Saudi Arabia pulls ground troops into the bordering Sa'dah district to clear out any and all Houthi elements from the region. * Japanese Constitutional Referendum: 59.8% vote against the repeal of the Article 9 of the Japanese constitution. Prime-minister Shinzo Abe '''resigns. * House of Lords after long debates grants the permission to hold the independence referendum in September of that year. * Iran tests its first nuclear bomb in the Indian Ocean. Israel and Saudi Arabia call for a military response. * Turkey ends its victorious offensive in the Northern Syria. Pushes Kurdish militias further south of the border. Proclaims the liberated areas as "Special Administrative Region of Northern Syria" or simply as "Green Zone". * Internet user-base reaches 5 billion mark. * Former U.S president Jimmy Carter dies in his sleep at the age of 95 becomes the longest living former U.S president in history. * U.S with the help of Colombia, Brazil, Chile, Panama and Canada invade the embattled nation of Venezuela. '''Maduro '''flees to Russia. * The Syrian Civil War is officially over as the last remains of the rebels are either eliminated or pushed to the Turkish occupied North. Syrian President '''Bashar Al-Assad claims victory in a massive nationwide celebration. * North and South Korea declare that they will perform under the same banner in the Tokyo Olympics. * NATO deploys ballistic missile systems in Poland and Romania in response to Russian activities near the Georgian border. * 2020 Summer Olympics are held in Tokyo, Japan. The visitors were especially amazed by holographic performances and interesting toilets in hotel rooms. * Popularity of anime streaming services is on the rise worldwide, especially in developing countries. * NASA launches its planned Mars 2020 mission to study the habitability of Mars and prepare for future human missions. * Scottish Independence Referendum is held in September with 56.2% voted leave. UK government promised to officially grant it independence in June next year. * British Prime-minister Theresa May steps down from office citing her disappointment over the referendum results. She is replaced by the Home Secretary Sajid Javid becoming the first British Prime-minister of Muslim descent. * War in Yemen: Atrocity committed by the Saudi army in the city of Sa'dah with thousands of killed innocent civilians and most of the city in ruins from continuous air bombing campaigns. UN harshly condemns the act. * The remnants of ISIL start operating from underground as Syria officially ends the civil war signing the peace accords with various remaining rebel groups, while also promising first transparent democratic elections in 2024. * Turkish and Greek border guards clashed in the morning of Wednesday with 8 fatalities on the Greek side and 12 on the Turkish side. Although it is unknown who first opened fire, many conspiracy theorists claim that this was a part of Turkish military's strategy of tension. Both sides blame each other in what became known as one of the most serious military/diplomatic crises in the region since the fall of Yugoslavia. * Chinese real-estate bubble bursts and sends the economy into a deep crisis. High-level inflation coupled with decrease in consumer purchasing power sends the Chinese economy into a years long stagnation, also influencing the global trade and causing a devastating recession across the whole region with effects being felt even in Europe and Americas. * Police officers in Sydney, Australia are testing the Wearable Information Display glass to more easily identify suspects and track ID cards and their legitimacy. China starts developing similar program. * ESA and Roscosmos launch ExoMars Rover to Mars to search for evidence of any traceable biological life on the planet. * U.S Presidential Election: Donald Trump ® wins re-election against his opponent Joe Biden (D) with 302 electoral votes and a slight majority in the popular vote. Massive protests follow. * Chinese military reconnaissance ship was spotted in the Taiwanese territorial waters. It was later escorted by American naval patrol boats. This incident further adds tension to Sino-American relations. 2021 * A coup attempt was executed by a number of middle ranking officers in the Turkish military. Was suppressed by the pro-government forces. The high command allegedly reported to the government that the army was infiltrated by a secretive network funded by foreign powers and presented evidence suggesting many known pro-government military officials were involved in the plot. Purges followed and a state of emergency was activated. * Approximately around 3AM coup d'etat was launched in Turkey a mere week after the last attempt. At a gunpoint President Recep Tayyip Erdoğan publicly apologized for his misdeeds and acknowledged his crimes against the state and her people. He was seen signing the paper prepared by the new junta which was validating his resignation. He was never publicly seen nor heard of again. In a televised live address Defence Minister and former Chief of Staff Hulusi Akar announced the following measures: the formation of the National Will Council as a temporary governing body which is composed exclusively of military men, dissolving of the National Assembly, imposition of a nationwide martial law and curfew, temporary disbanding of the constitution and banning all political parties. The arguments for the coup were "The current government overstepped its boundaries, constantly violated the constitution, allowed and encouraged deviancy and degeneration in our society, restricted freedom of our people, was incapable of solving national matters, ruined our image abroad and disrespected the legacy of our founding father Mustafa Kemal Atatürk." * U.S finishes its massive border wall with Mexico. President Donald Trump 'celebrates the opening with a large rally in Austin while declaring that "''American people yet again proved to be the sole protectors of freedom and future, at all the odds, at all the smearing we delivered what we promised to our dear people. It's not just a wall, it's a symbol of our sovereignty, our security, and the future of our children in a safe and free country!". * Mass revolt takes place in Ethiopia after the assassination of the popular Prime-minister '''Abiy Ahmed Ali, with hundreds of thousands of people on the streets demanding the resignation of the government, better wages and living conditions, eradication of corruption, end to human rights abuses and free and transparent snap elections. Military police uses brutal force to suppress the protests. The Ethiopian economy already being in an abysmal state is crashing even beyond most pessimistic projections. * Russian national and political dissident who worked as a journalist has suddenly disappeared in Prague, Czech Republic. Many suspect that the Russian intelligence service was behind the disappearance. It is unknown whether he was still alive or killed. This event became one of the biggest political scandals of 2021. * Queen Elizabeth II dies from a heart attack at age of 95 being the longest reigning monarch in British history. Her son Prince Charles now King Charles III assumes the throne, himself being 72. * Playstation V and Xbox O are released to the markets with the number one selling game being Grand Theft Auto VI breaking all sales records in a matter of a week. * South Ossetians in a referendum chose to become part of the Russian Federation. The referendum was widely unrecognized just as the republic itself and was considered a breach of Georgian sovereignty, especially by U.S, NATO, EU and the UN. * India sends its first manned mission to space and becomes the fourth ever country to do so. Reportedly millions of Indians were cheering and celebrating on the streets of all major cities in the country. * Millions of Ethiopians are out on the streets including army deserters and veterans, many start using primitive weapons like knives, molotov cocktails, bats or axes in response to police violence and heavy persecution of caught protesters including extrajudicial actions like murder, rape or torture. Government calls protesters "parasites". * Wearable Information Display technology becomes more and more widespread especially for military or public security use. The current users are China, Australia, UK, Turkey, Russia, Singapore, South Africa, Germany, Czech Republic and Italy. There are also many concerns in the public discourse over the increase of surveillance and slow disappearance of privacy. * Japanese general elections: Liberal center-left Constitutional Democratic Party of Japan (Rikken-minshutō) gains majority in the National Diet, appoints Yukio Edano '''as Prime-minister. * Republic of Scotland is founded after gaining independence from the UK. Almost immediately opts to join the European Union. * Iranian Presidential elections: Mohammad Bagher Nobakht''' of the liberal MDP wins 54.9% against Ebrahim Raisi from the conservative CCA. Islamic Revolutionary Guard Corps declares elections rigged and influenced by outside powers. Mass protests against the IRGC statement and a perceived coming coup d'etat are held in most major cities but are quickly dispersed. * Renowned Turkish cleric Fethullah Gülen who is widely believed to be the mastermind of the 2016 failed coup d'etat attempt in Turkey escapes to Egypt from the U.S, many Egyptian officials gladly welcome him. * Soldiers that disobeyed the orders to shoot at the crowd join the protesters and storm government buildings in the capital. Later many more officers join the rebellion and abandon their positions. With the government fleeing the protesters take over the capital and declare on all radio stations and telephone messages "THE REVOLUTION IS OVER PEOPLE! WE DID IT! WE WON!" * Syrian President Bashar al-Assad '''gives a speech on the UN General Assembly stage marking the 10 year anniversary since the civil war started. He lists all the arms and ammunition suppliers for the rebels, its financial backers, shady dealings and shadowy operations of those countries security services. He also lists countries with connections to ISIL, especially mentioning Saudi Arabia and Israel as the main sponsors and also its original arms suppliers U.S and Turkey. The speech raised '''Assad's popularity significantly not only in his country but among foreign public as well. Many sentences were made into popularized quotes f.e.: "You see, I am no longer afraid of western imperialists. Because we already experienced what they do to disobedient nations, how they treat others. And we withstood..." * Provocation from the unknown source on the Georgian-South Ossetian frontline further worsens the situation between the two sides. Georgia strikes with artillery shelling as a response, Russia demands the immediate suspension of any actions of military nature and calls for dialogue, further adding that "if Georgia doesn't cease its current aggressive military campaign we might be forced to intervene". * Most of Syrian refugees in Turkey have settled in northern Syrian regions of Idlib, Afrin, Al-Bab and Manbij and etc, and are now considered a significant force in Syrian political arena. The territory is officially called "Special Administrative Region of Northern Syria" or "Green Zone" among the public. The region is administered by Turkey and Syria to minimal extent. Local population calls for federalization of the country and rejects any prospects of Damascus domination in the region. Many Turkish military bases are located there. * UK and Turkey officially kickstart joint gas drilling operations in the eastern Mediterranean near the Cyprus island despite protests from EU countries, Israel, Lebanon, and Egypt. * A de-facto coup d'etat takes place in Iran after IRGC forces the Supreme Ayatollah to activate the state of emergency, it later launches legal cases against most prominent liberal politicians including current President Mohammad Bagher Nobakht on grounds of corruption and actions deemed against the foundations of the Islamic Revolution, many claim that the IRGC fabricated the evidence and influenced the judiciary through covert means and manipulations. Impeachment of Nobakht follows as former President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad '''is reinstated to his position. Mass protests later break out in most major cities but are brutally cracked down. The event will later be called the "December Memorandum". '''2022 * Azov Battalion stages a rebellion in the eastern front lines in Ukraine, declaring that they no longer support the current government and that "it takes the same path that led us to the Euromaidan", main reasons being increasing corruption, government's incompetence, "Jewish factor" and the failed promises of the European integration. President Poroshenko 'declares the rebels as "''traitors and Kremlin agents". * China hosts the 2022 Winter Olympics in Beijing. Becoming one of the most controversial winter Olympics in decades, many nations boycotted the event on grounds of increasing authoritarianism and persecution of minorities boycotting nations included U.S, Canada, Turkey, France, Austria, Sweden, Japan and Germany. * Private Military Contractors become increasingly prominent worldwide, especially during the wars in Venezuela and Afghanistan. Many PMCs start using commercial ads to maximize the recruitment and glorify the life of a typical private soldier. * Scotland is accepted into the European Union becoming its 28th member state, it is also accepted into the Eurozone. * Multiple attacks occur in the busiest districts of Tokyo, Japan, killing 298 and injuring 1,032. No party takes responsibility, investigation leads to an alleged secretive religious cell that government claims is funded by North Korean intelligence. Prime-minister refuses the call from the opposition to raise the issue of Article 9 of the 1947 constitution which practically disables country's offensive military capabilities. Opposition lawmakers call for a snap election. * The motion calling for snap general election didn't pass the necessary threshold in the National Diet, Prime-minister 'Edano '''calls for "''unity and national determination in these difficult times". * Turkey's junta government reinstates the death penalty, almost immediately orders its Ministry of Foreign Affairs to withdraw Turkey's application to join the European Union. * Georgian military advances into South-Ossetia, Russia immediately decides to officially accept the unrecognized republic into the Federation, a move that enables Russia to declare war on Georgia as a response to its invasion of the now Russian territory. U.S, UN, NATO and many other international organizations and nations protest the move. U.S withdraws its ambassador from Moscow. * Supreme Leader of North Korea '''Kim Jong-Un '''visits Seoul in a historical meeting between the two countries, South Korea promises to close down the U.S military installations in the country, U.S President '''Donald Trump '''reacts furiously to the developments. * Shots are fired near the Donbass front in eastern Ukraine between Azov Battalion militants and Ukrainian security forces as the nation enters a brief period of civil war. * U.S government imposes sanctions on the European Union for supposedly violating the TTIP agreement and pushing out American companies from the European markets. UK supports the sanctions. EU responds with mutual sanctions. * In an unprecedented move the Japanese Self-Defense Force Joint Chief of Staff Yutaka Murakawa calls in a live broadcast for state of emergency in the country while also expressing his desire that the government would be doing more to uphold its duties and curtail the threats to national integrity. Prime-minister '''Edano '''resigns the next day. Critics call the move a military takeover. * General elections in UK: Conservatives lose most of their seats in both of the houses, Labour comes out the winner but without a clear majority a coalition was built with the Liberal Democrats. Labour leader '''Jeremy Corbyn becomes the next Prime-minister, promises better trade deals with Europe. * State of emergency is activated in Japan, the care-taker government announces snap elections to be hold in June that year. * U.S congress decides to pull the troops out of Venezuela while only maintaining a limited presence and helping the Gladio Group which is a military coalition of Latin American nations in the war torn country. * Georgia is incapable of slowing down the Russia's advance into the country. Government later abandons the capital Tbilisi for an undisclosed location and activates a guerrilla tactic for the nation's defense against Russians. * Rise in the number of shut-ins and singles especially among men in the developed world causes a great demand from the "pleasure-bot" industry and a subsequent increase in production and development of the technology. * Many army officers in Ukraine side with the "Azov rebels" as a result of their lost trust to the government and poor wages. Later explosion occurs in the Ministry of Defense building in Kiev killing 16 and injuring 23, extensive purges follow. * Nintendo announces the Nintendo Ultra gaming console with 25 available games, also focuses on VR gaming and Nintendo's own VR headset. * Snap general election in Japan results in the newly founded ultra-nationalist National Unity Party (Zenkoku Tōitsutō) winning the most seats in parliament and its leader Ichigo Tariyama '''becoming the next Prime-minister. * Holographic displays become mainstream especially in advertisement industry worldwide. * Iran tests its second and third nuclear bombs in the Indian Ocean. U.S deploys ballistic missile systems in Saudi Arabia and Iraq. * Russia now fully occupies Georgia, installs a puppet pro-Russian military government, annexes South Ossetia and few other swaths of territory around it. * A group of researchers discovers an isolated tribe in the Amazon rainforest in Brazil that has been completely wiped out due to unknown reasons, most of the corpses are badly mutilated and seem to have human bite marks on their bodies. WHO with the assistance of the Brazilian government later quarantines the area. The official report states that the local population has had a serious inner conflict that has completely wiped out the whole tribe in the process, although many doubt the transparency of the report. * FIFA 2022 World Cup is held in Qatar, Croatia wins the finals against Argentina. Many deaths from overheat and sunstrokes raise concerns over the choice of desert regions hosting sporting events. * War in Yemen: A nuclear bomb detonates in the Houthi controlled capital city of Sana'a eliminating tens of thousands of people within the area of impact. Saudi Arabia denies any involvement. Some call it the the first ever use of a WMD in a terrorist attack, others claim that the Saudis and Americans were behind the bombing. A temporary ceasefire is enacted. * Limb augmentation technology grows rapidly, many commercial enterprises have sprung up following the growing demand. * Turkey announces its nuclear program for building at least 100 thermonuclear bombs by the next decade in response to the growing threat in the region and international dynamics. UN Security Council criticizes the move and threatens sanctions. * Syrian government and the Syrian-Kurdish Democratic Association call for Turkey to withdraw its troops from the SARNS (Special Administrative Region of Northern Syria). * War in Yemen: Saudi intelligence reported spotting a Russian based PMC Wagner Group with containers of unknown origin loaded onto trucks in the Houthi controlled district of Al-Luhayyah. Many started to suspect that there were nuclear weapons inside the containers and Russian government collaborating with Iran and Houthi rebels might be behind the Sana'a Disaster. Russian Foreign Ministry disputes the credibility of the report and slams the Saudi "whitewash campaign". Wagner Group denies that there are any associated operatives present in Yemen. * Amazon releases its new holographic AI home assistant system "Charlie and Charlotte", users can select the gender, voice, personal traits and many other features in the program. * Jeddah Tower is finally completed in Saudi Arabia after years long postponement standing at 1,000 m height becoming the tallest building in the world and the tallest structure in human history. '''2023 * Japan's new governing party under the emergency law passes the resolution to repeal Article 9 of the Japanese constitution, consequently opening the door for a massive militarization of the nation and growth of tensions in the region. * War in Yemen: Ceasefire has been violated as the Saudi army launches a half-successful surprise attack on the Houthi positions, secures multiple districts and strategically important points but loses a large amount of manpower. Public criticizes the war effort, the calls for the government to bring the troops back home are brutally suppressed. * Mass protests are held in Turkey over the lack of political freedom and absence of democratic elections. Many also question the whereabouts of the deposed former president Recep Tayyip Erdoğan and his family. * A Brazilian based PMC SEBRA Company is reported to have the highest number of combatants in Venezuela than any other nation in Gladio Group. Public starts questioning the morality of war being waged for corporate profit. * Ukrainian Civil War: Brutal fighting has erupted in the eastern flank cities in Ukraine between the Azov rebels and the government security forces, thousands are reported dead. Low morale among the government troops led to most of casualties from the army's side. While the number of rebels grows each day varying from former army officers to civilians with access to firearms. * Deafness has become partially curable by gene therapy which restructures their inner ear mutations causing the loss of hearing. Although this particular mutation accounts only for 8% of hearing disabilities in the world this breakthrough technology gives a massive boost to the medical genetic research industry. * A bloodbath occurs at the Heathrow International Airport as the lone gunmen opens fire on security personnel and at the crowd and later kills himself by cutting his own throat on the morning of Friday in London, UK. 79 are dead with 33 injured. A Shia terrorist cell WIRF claims responsibility. * President of Belarus Alexander Lukashenko 'is reported to have fainted during talks while on a diplomatic trip to Kazakhstan. Many top Belarusian officials start worrying about the health conditions of the long time leader. * A coup d'etat occurs in Nigeria after long nationwide protests against the economic slowdown, unemployment, poverty and widespread corruption. President '''Muhammadu Buhari '''is ousted from power and is replaced by a military council and although as a facade an interim government. * Sony announces the new slimmer version of their last released console called "PlayStation V Plus" with a feature of a revolutionary cloud-based gaming technology that allows users to have graphics, frame-rate and general performance only be limited by their network connection. Microsoft follows the same path. * The historic peace treaty (Busan Declaration) was signed between DPRK and RoK with mitigation of China and Russia ending the Korean War (1945-2023) U.S and Japan protest the decision on the grounds that North Korea secured its strategical victory in the conflict and that the peace treaty will only strengthen the Chinese and Russian influence in the region. The treaty also demanded the withdrawal of UN and U.S security forces from the peninsula and the resumption of the unification talks. * Ukrainian Civil War: Azov rebels with the help of rogue army officers capture the minister of defense Stepan Poltorak, while demanding the immediate release of captured militants, resignation of the government and a unilateral capitulation of the government forces. The conflict only escalates in violence as the government refuses the demands of the rebels in what many loyal security forces consider to be a betrayal of the army by the civilian government. * Scotland officially joins the NATO alliance becoming its 30th member state. * City of London Corporation introduces the digital social ranking and surveillance system called "CTI", developed by the newly founded American tech company SETCO Inc.. The OS tracks all kinds of information about each citizen ranging from their IDs, social media profiles, phone numbers, level of education, yearly income, facial features, type of employment or current stage of education, law records, regular hobbies etc.. Many observers point out that the system was obviously modeled after the Chinese Social Credit System which has been widely in use since late 2010s. Many decry the decision citing their lack of privacy, while others actually welcome the implementation over the worries in recent surge in violence, crime and terrorism. * A series of mysterious murders occurs in Shanghai, China, the surveillance cameras are unable to identify the suspect(s) because of the visual distortion on their facial features and untraceable IDs. The victims were all former employees of Huawei Technologies Co.. The perceived conspiracy widens after the unexplained disappearance of the China Daily newspaper employee responsible for the article linking the murders with an alleged classified Huawei developed project. * A former Interpol officer and an Iranian national Farid Hamadi who is an alleged high-profile WIRF militant and the main source of inside information for the group is abducted from Lebanon by the British intelligence to UK. Iran heavily criticizes the move claiming that the man is an Iranian intelligence agent that infiltrated the group and demands the immediate release of Hamadi, UK denies the claim. * A mass shutdown of all U.S government digital data storages occurred on the night of Saturday with many classified documents later being leaked to the internet including the secret U.S operation in Mexico and its cooperation with the Colombian cartel in 2019-20. The leaker identified itself as a group of hacktivists "Cicada 3301", the collection of documents was named the "Blue Documents". Later President '''Donald Trump '''announced the "War on Cyberterror" as the scandal arose around the leaked documents and the current administration, many are calling for the impeachment of the President, while Mexico threatens to cut all diplomatic ties. The event will be historically referred to as "Colombia Affair". * Mass riots occur in Japan over the recently leaked "Blue Documents" detailing the Japanese army's collusion with the CIA concerning the events of "Black Sunday" last year when hundreds of innocent people were killed on the streets of Tokyo in the worst organized terror attack in modern Japanese history. The Japanese government for the first time pulls its newly established cybernetically enhanced special military police unit "Mobilized Extraordinary Urban Situations Task-Force" or "Section 7". The riots only escalate in violence as the ruling National Unity Party tightens its grip on power. * Ukrainian Civil War: Stepan Poltorak's body is found by bystanders near the garbage containers on the streets of Kharkiv on Tuesday morning, President '''Poroshenko '''promises "''a devastating retaliation". * Railguns and laser cannons become widely used by most major navies worldwide. Countries including U.S, China, UK, France, India, Turkey, Italy, Spain, Brazil, Japan and Indonesia use the technology extensively. Later Russia implements the similar technology. * A resolution is approved in UN Security Council meeting to pull peacekeeping force in the war-torn Yemen, Saudi Arabia and UAE protest the decision. * War in Yemen: UAE pulls ground troops in Yemen with the aim to "assist the humanitarian relief effort and enforce stability in the country". * Turkey reinstates the office of the President, although only as ceremonial role and who can only be appointed by the interim military council. From now on the President will be acting as a mere talking head of the council and an acting head of state in international affairs. * Japanese Prime-minister 'Ichigo Tariyama '''is under fire after his remarks during a live interview where he commented on the role of the Emperor and that he wishes that "''Japan would convert back to its fundamental principles of divinity of the Emperor and his unquestionable rule like in the Meiji to early Showa periods". '' * '''Donald Trump '''is impeached from the presidential office by congress vote, Vice-President '''Mike Pence ' becomes the 46th President of the United States of America. Later in a very controversial move pardons the former President '''Trump, '''what many critics call "The Second Watergate". '''2024 *A mysterious incident occurs in Novosibirsk, Russia where a 14-story apartment complex is sealed shut and later quarantined on unknown basis. Later authorities state that there has been a rabies outbreak in the complex that is currently contained and all residents are in safety and are receiving treatment in relevant facilities. Although many conflicting reports come from the neighboring residents who claim they heard what seemed to be screams and sounds of shooting coming from the complex. WHO accuses the Russian government of censoring any and all information concerning the incident. The building is later demolished. *President Pence approves the proposal called "Spartan Shield" to create a military buffer between the West and Russia in eastern Europe by even more broadly financing those countries' militaries, placing more missile radars, ballistic nuclear weapons and financing "peaceful opposition" in pro-Russian states in response to "growing Russian aggression" in the region. Reciprocally Russia also places missile systems in its western regions and Crimea. *Referendum is held in Australia to determine whether it should stay a constitutional monarchy or officially become a republic. 60.7% vote for the republican system, and so the Federal Republic of Australia is founded. *Russian Federal Assembly proposes to establish a new executive body with more power than the presidential office as well as limit the current powers of the former, President Vladimir Putin 'who's second and final term under the current constitution ends in March supports the proposal and calls for a nationwide referendum after the presidential election, mass protests quickly follow but are quickly suppressed. *'Dmitry Medvedev '''is elected President of the Russian Federation starting his first term under the current constitution. *The constitutional referendum in Russia results in 71.3% supporting the changes. The Supreme Federation Council is established with '''Vladimir Putin '''being appointed by the Senate as the Council Chairman for an 8 years term. *Ukrainian Civil War: A cyber-attack occurres in Kiev on the late evening of Friday causing a massive blackout and mass confusion. Government blames the Azov rebels and claims that they are collaborating with the Russians. *War in Venezuela: SEBRA operatives clash with the Russian Wagner Group mercenaries causing a diplomatic rift between Russia and Brazil. President '''Bolsonaro '''demands that the Russians cease any activities in Venezuela and extradite the former president Nicholas Maduro back to Venezuela "to bring him to justice". *Ukrainian Civil War: Coup d'etat by a more extremist nationalist faction within the armed forces has been orchestrated in Kiev after the rebels captured the city of Kharkiv few days earlier, the battle which was a final blow for the loyal army's morale. President '''Poroshenko '''is captured and hanged on a live broadcast. All other state officials in the rebel's "red list" were shot on spot. Later nationwide martial law and curfew were put in place, the war was declared over. *A controversy arose around President '''Pence after a leak of a video shot on a hidden camera back in 2011 that went viral on the internet in which Pence who was a congressman at the time is allgedly making very disturbing remarks during conversation about the issue of police violence, quoting:"What I would've done personally if I came to be a top dog, I would f*cking hang those filthy n*ggers with my own bare hands if need be... Those coons are good for nothing anyway". ''White House claims ''"the video is fabricated using the face-capture technology and is a clear attempt to discredit and shame the government, for whoever might be behind this disgusting plot is going to pay heavily".'' On the other hand many mainstream news networks claim that the video is indeed real and was used as a blackmail material by whoever was behind it, many immediately started pointing at Russia. Popularity ratings of Pence fell even lower than that of a Green Party presidential candidate making him one of the most disliked presidents while in office in the American history, all of this while the elections were looming. *China launches it's first manned mission to the Moon "Chang'e 6", becoming the second ever nation to land a human on an extraterrestrial body after the U.S half a century prior. The astronauts were also accompanied by assistant robots specifically built for space missions. Plans to build a full-fledged moon base follow. *Turkey launches it's own social ranking system similar to that of Britain or China "SkyWeb", built by a state funded local IT company " Babylon Corporation". The main aim of the system is to track down any "extremist" or "separatist" sentiments, potential terrorists and prevent any terror attacks or crimes. The implementation of the system causes massive uproar in the mainly Kurdish populated eastern and southeastern provinces of the country, while many human rights activists and Kurdish advocacy groups claim that the system particularly targets ethnic minorities and Kurds specifically. Turkish government denies such claims stating that similar systems were implemented pretty successfully in other nations including Britain, China and South Korea. *Sony releases "The Atlantis", an online virtual reality simulator with potentially unlimited possibilities and real life-like graphics. Game also can only be bought with it's newly released revolutionary headset device that uses neural-control interface technology which enables users to fully merge with their virtual avatars, which include all of physical senses including visual, audition, gustation, olfaction and somatosensation, there's also an option of pain for full immersion but it is not advised to use for sensitive or ill persons. In the early days the game is only available on PlayStation V systems but later expands into other platforms including Xbox O and PC. *2024 Summer Olympics are held in Paris, France. Chinese athletes win the most medals while U.S and Japan are placed second and third respectively. *Scheduled presidential election is held across Syria except for autonomous and special administrated regions. Ba'ath Party renamed itself as the United Syria Party after the war, put the current president '''Bashar al-Assad' on ballot ticket as a candidate who ends up winning 47.3% of the votes and starting his first four year term under the new constitution. UN approved the elections stating that the vote was fair and transparent as cited by many independent observers. *Belarusian President Alexander Lukashenko is hospitalized just outside of his vacation home, the public is told that it's only a minor back pain but many were still suspicious. Later in a decree signed by the President former Prime-minister and the current Speaker of the Council of the Republic Mikhail Myasnikovich is appointed as interim president. *SpaceX sends an automated mission to Mars to study the surface of the planet and prepare a base for future manned missions. The robots use the newly developed technology of a fast learning AI with human emotions, a feature specifically designed by SpaceX to better assist the astronauts in their missions and provide them with psychological support when required. *Weird jammings have been occurring all over Taiwan on most of electrical smart devices including smart-phones, computers, medical robotic assistants and even satellite connections. As a result many infrastructure and military systems were also affected including transportation systems, sewage systems, energy plants, traffic lights, missile systems, military radars etc.. Central Command was also unable to contact most of their naval and aerial assets. Allegedly almost all of the jamming devices' were either of Chinese origin which include tech-companies like Huawei, Xiaomi and Tencent, or were had parts in them that were made in China. *American reconnaissance jets spot a Chinese military aircraft over Taiwanese airspace which is potentially responsible for the signal jammings. U.S accuses China of "planning an invasion of a sovereign nation without any approval or consideration of the UN Security Council or any other international body". *EU Commission proposes to establish a unified military force combining all armed forces of the member countries. The proposal received massive approval in the western bloc while Poland, Hungary, and Czechia were completely against the idea citing that EU is not a nation state but an economic union, and that this proposition would eliminate their sovereignty and impede their national interests. *'Vlad Vovchenko' a Belarusian national and a vocal government critic who was held behind bars until 2023 when Belarus under international pressure was forced to release most of their political prisoners, establishes a political/paramilitary organization called "The EuroBloc" (ЕвроБлок). The organization was later repeatedly accused by the authorities and Russian officials to be a proxy of Poland and part of the Spartan Shield program aimed at creating division inside of Belarus and organizing a rebellion. *Turkish president Meral Akşener is assassinated by sniper fire while on tour of the country on a local meeting in the city of Kahramanmaraş in the southeast of the country. T.C. SHK or Peace and Liberty Committee of the Republic of Turkey- a military interim council established after the 2021 coup d'etat starts an official investigation secretly led by an ambitious Brigadier General Rauf Özbay. *Mass protests have been taking place in Germany concerning the unified military amendment. German main opposition party AfD was reportedly at the forefront of criticism of the amendment which was yet to pass the EU Parliament. *Democratic presidential nominee and a Senator from Vermont Bernard Sanders was found dead in his residence in D.C. on Oct. 3rd at the age of 83. The cause of death was identified as pancreatic cancer, which he had hidden from the public, although many conspiracy theorists also claim that Sanders was poisoned and all the evidence were manufactured by the deep state. The death of the Democrats' nominee just a month before the election causes chaos and division inside the party. In an emergency meeting DNC selects the second most popular runner for the presidential ticket after Sanders, a California Senator Kamala Harris as the new presidential nominee, although to a great dismay of the reformist wing of the party. *Chinese naval cruisers and destroyers are seen crossing the Taiwanese territorial waters on the course for Taipei, there are numerous reports of hearing sonic booms and sightings of military aircraft in the sky. U.S quickly mobilizes its Pacific fleet. *An explosion occurred in the Presidential Building in Taipei, Taiwan. Surprisingly President Tsai Ing-wen 'wasn't injured from the blast and was reported to be relocated to a safe location. She later tells the following in a televised speech:"Dear citizens, the day has come when we found ourselves facing the greatest threat to our sovereignty and freedom. We are facing a very real invasion. The illegal dictatorial regime of the mainland is trying to kill off any remains of democracy from the history of our great nation, we should resist that! This is the worst existential crisis for the Chinese democracy since the 1940s war against the Maoists. This struggle will not only be a test for our nation but will also determine the prospects of the idea of a global democracy as a whole. I call for all of my brothers and sisters to resist the illegal occupation, to fight for their freedom, to be united in the face of evil! I also call for the UN and our allies to assist ROC in this great struggle and an obvious illegal invasion."'' *Taiwan Crisis: U.S deployed its Pacific Fleet on the course to Taiwan strait with 2 aircraft carriers USS Gerald R. Ford and USS John F. Kennedy, destroyers and cruisers, many armed with nuclear missiles. *In Britain opposition as well as ruling party lawmakers demand the government to intervene into the possible conflict in Taiwan on behalf of the U.S. PM 'Corbyn '''strongly objects while stressing the need for dialogue and compromise, opposition labels him a sellout to the Chinese. *Taiwan Crisis: All international flights into Taiwan are suspended. China declares a no-fly zone over the island's airspace, U.S threatens action. Taiwan is now completely isolated. *U.S Presidential Election: Incumbent President '''Mike Pence '® defeats Kamala Harris (D) with a narrow majority of electoral votes of 278-260. Later analysts point out the possible reason behind Pence's reelection despite such low popularity ratings being the divide and dissatisfaction inside the Democratic party after the death of their nominee, and a campaign built on fear mongering, which was especially useful at the time of the Taiwan Crisis when the world braced for WWIII. * Taiwan Crisis: Chinese vessels land on Taiwan's shores, military jets bombard any military facilities inside the island and tanks are seen rolling over abandoned cars on the road to Taipei. The invasion had begun. * Chairman of T.C. SHK '''Hulusi Akar is ousted from power after investigation concludes that he was behind the assassination of the late President Akşener. It is revealed that he was equipping a paramilitary force inside of Turkey mostly comprised of hard-line Islamists and ultra-nationalists, and the caught suspect in the sniper fire was apparently affiliated with the group as he came to know them during the Turkish intervention into Syria. Akar '''was stripped from his honorary titles and sentenced to death by hanging for treason and an attempt to overthrow the state. '''Rauf Özbay- head of the investigation is appointed Chairman of T.C. SHK. 2025 * Global market crash sends shockwaves across the world after the landing of Chinese troops in Taiwan, most of the world now embraces for a potential nuclear standoff between the U.S and China with a possibility of Russia joining in. All while the American fleet is on standstill and is awaiting orders. * A colour revolution takes place in Moldova deposing the pro-Russian government. The newly installed leadership shares their aspirations to join the EU and NATO. Russia mobilizes its troops in Transnistria. * Taiwan Crisis: While on a security briefing Japanese PM Tariyama '''approves the deployment of the Imperial Fleet into the Taiwan strait to join the Americans. Later kicks out the Chinese ambassador, cutting diplomatic ties. * Massive protests erupt in front of Chinese embassies and consulates in many countries including the U.S, Canada, Singapore, Japan, India, Australia, the Philippines and Vietnam. * Motion to establish a unified European army has failed to pass the EU Parliament. * Mass riots erupt in Belarus against the rising unemployment and cost of food, the main organizers are alleged to be the EuroBloc group. Government tries and fails to quell the unrest, state media paints the rioters as "Polish militants". * Taiwan Crisis: Chinese forces capture the city of Taipei facing very little resistance on the way, declare the island a "Special Administrative Region of Taiwan" or "SART". U.S warns of "grave consequences". * Taiwan Crisis: Chinese Chengdu J-20 fighter jet is shot down over the U.S fleet formation near the Philippines. China accuses the U.S of intentionally shooting down the aircraft while claiming that "it was merely on a routine reconnaissance flight and posed no threat to U.S forces located there". U.S states that they will look deeper into the matter. All the while the world media and public lose any composure and fall into panic over the perceived coming World War. * A series of violent regime changes takes place in the Central Asian nations, allegedly by pro-Chinese interest groups inside those countries which were financially backed by Chinese corporations. The series of events will historically be referred to as "Stan's Fever". * Taiwan Crisis: U.S fleet after a long wait finally makes a move toward the Taiwan island with the order of the President. China threatens counter-measures. * Taiwan Crisis: Chinese troops retreat to the south of the island receiving the warning of the incoming U.S landing in Taipei. * A violent Russian-backed coup attempt takes place in Moldova after a western oriented colour revolution deposed the previous pro-Russian government. While most of the senior army staff were arrested on charges of abetting an illegal criminal organization and being involved in treason a second coup d'etat was orchestrated four days later, but now by a more nationalistic and militaristic anti-Russian faction. * Coal power is no longer used in the United Kingdom. * Japanese multinational weapons giant Akasaka Corporation acquires the UK based Reaction Engines Ltd. * Taiwan Crisis: Japanese navy joins the American intervention in Taiwan, as their troops enter a foreign soil for the first time since WWII without a UN approval or as a part of an international joint peacekeeping force. * NASA scraps its plans for a manned mission to Mars giving priority to near-Earth orbital missions including building a new large space station and allegedly surveillance projects and those of military nature. * A young student named Ilya Shevchuk was shot dead at age of 13 by riot police during peaceful protests in Minsk. The incident gained quite a notoriety in foreign press as the boy quickly became "a martyr", and also "a symbol of struggle against an oppressive dictatorship" not only in the west but also among the Belarusians. * Taiwan Crisis: American troops discover a number of large pits with burned human corpses further from Taipei. The autopsy confirms the identity of most of the bodies from local state records as officers of the ROC army and indicates that their death happened before the time of the invasion. Many start to suspect that Taiwan went through a quiet regime change or a coup d'etat orchestrated by a clandestine pro-Chinese faction inside the country's state institutions during a pre-invasion blackout. * A horrific terrorist attack occurred in the Cologne Cathedral early on Sunday in Cologne, Germany. According to some witnesses and surveillance cameras four heavily armed men came out of two separate vans outside the gates of the church with one suicide bomber already inside, apparently the security scanner was hacked just before a man with the hidden bomb vest entered the building. The shooting started moments after the blast, with the gunmen first killing the security guards at the entrance then shooting at the rest of survivors of the explosion. The attack left a total number 114 people dead including the terrorists and 87 injured. Later WIRF claimed responsibility. * German Bundestag introduces its now infamous Anti-Terror Bill particularly for its ineffectiveness in dealing with the extremist threat. The main reasons being the failure to identify the potential suspects due to government's opposition to raising racial or religious profiling and creating dissent among the immigrant communities. * King '''Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud of Saudi Arabia dies at the age of 89. His youngest son Mohammed bin Salman becomes the next King of Saudi Arabia despite many protests from the old guard royal elite. * Mass riots occur in Northern Ireland, UK, over massive unemployment rate due to the global economic collapse and rapid automation rate in many low-medium skill level professions, growing resentment toward the British government and the announced expansion of the CTI system into the country. The riot police fails to quell the uprising. Later an explosion occurs near the Belfast Police Department building, killing 13 officers and 8 bystanders and injuring 33. SAS are sent in to deal with the situation. * A Dutch digital broadcasting giant CASA Media Group acquires the U.S based CBS Corporation and becomes one of the largest media conglomerates in the world. The company's growth is particularly owed to the failure of traditional media outlets to fully adapt to the digital age and alienation of the masses from the mainstream neo-liberal and neo-conservative narratives. * Taiwan Crisis: China withdraws its troops from Taiwan after facing a threat of confrontation with the U.S and the allies. U.S and Japan establish a Transitional Military Administration with the USPACOM Commander Gen. Robert S. H. Mayes being the head of the council. Taiwan is now declared "liberated". * Republics of Kenya, Tanzania, Uganda, South Sudan, Burundi and Rwanda form the East African Federation with the capital city in Arusha, use an already established single currency East African Shilling (EAS). * A video of a former army lieutenant Stanislav Zhukov starts circulating on the web and going viral among the Russian public in which he accuses the current government of treason and claims that the alleged power struggle inside the highest echelons of the leadership will inevitably result in a civil war scenario for the country. He also announces that "soon everything will be over and change is coming". FSB organizes a search mission for the man in question on charges of spreading extremism, trying to overthrow a constitutional government, creating division in society and many others. The video streaming service YouTube is later blocked in Russia upon further notice. * An assassination attempt on the U.S President Mike Pence '''has been put down around Tuesday afternoon at a press conference in New York. The attacker identified as Owen March, a white male from Pennsylvania and an Antifa member has tried to kill the POTUS with a pocket knife while pretending to give him a handshake, '''Pence received 4 stabbing wounds around his stomach and his left hand and was hospitalized with a severe blood loss in a critical condition. * Around 3:50PM Moscow's main telecommunication tower Ostankino was captured by a group of heavily armed men in army uniforms with added on nationalistic symbols, calling themselves "People's Salvation Committee". One of the masked man was revealed to be the former lieutenant Stanislav Zhukov who became quite famous for his video tirade against the government, he then called for "all opposing sides to unite and form a single front against the tyrannical United Russia government and overthrow it with the power of the people". The live broadcast has been aired across all of Russia until the state cut off all satellite and radio communications, but it was already too late. Large protests have formed in number of major cities, many were quickly suppressed by the National Guard to later deal with smaller pockets of civil resistance, others though turned violent and grew in masses as they went on. Nationwide state of emergency was implemented, all protesters were to be forcefully dispersed and systematically arrested. And so the event that will historically be referred to as the "September Rebellion" or the "Ostankino Incident" had begun. * A Gladio Group administered Provisional Government of Reformation of Venezuela is disbanded. Second Republic of Venezuela is established with the new constitution referencing the pre-Chavez First Republic as the standard. * Ostankino Incident: Two United Russia MPs were murdered by an angry mob outside their homes in Moscow on the morning of Thursday, the murders begin the wave of ideological clashes between the anti-government protesters and loyal counter-protesters, which most of the time end lethally. * Ostankino Incident: After a Spetsnaz operation to capture or neutralize the militants inside the Ostankino tower and release the hostages failed the military took over the operation and simply bombarded the tower from attack helicopters. The information concerning the situation of the hostages was censored by state media outlets. * Ostankino Incident: Dozens of rogue attack helicopters fly over the capital without an approval from the command center and destroy multiple communication antennas, bridges, tunnels and damage number of state buildings. Later two military transport helicopters land on Luzhniki Stadium, a group of high ranking army officers carrying black cases are reported to come out of the aircraft. Public starts to suspect that a coup d'etat is underway. * In a televised address President Dmitry Medvedev announces that "a failed putsch that was underway is currently suppressed and all rogue elements inside the army are being apprehended as of the moment. Government is in control, everything's alright. We are in control." While Muscovites witness an actual air combat as dozens of SU-34s attack the rogue helicopters in the skies. * German General Election: CDU/CSU coalition loses its majority for the first time in 20 years, neither does SPD get any significant number of votes. Right-wing populist AfD gains 37.4% of the seats, forms a coalition with center-right liberal FDP which gained 14.8% of the seats in Bundestag. Alice Weidel from AfD is elected Chancellor. * War in Venezuela has displaced over 10 million people as of this decade, the main destinations for the displaced people being Colombia, Mexico, U.S, Brazil and Panama. Brazil starts increasing security on the border and announces plans to build a massive border wall similar to that of the Americans. UN urges every nation to accept the asylum seekers in the worst refugee crisis since WWII. * UAE annexes the Adan and the bordering Lahij regions of Yemen. Sets the plans to rebuild the devasted cities and turn the coastal city of Aden into a bustling maritime sea trade destination. * Northern Irish parliament declares full independence from the UK, Labour government approves of the separatist movement and calls for a referendum. King Charles III speaks out against the secession and calls for the government to uphold British interests, in what is recalled to be the first time he meddled in political affairs which was a rarity for the UK. Later pro-republican demonstrations break out outside of the Buckingham Palace in London, PM Corbyn strongly rejects the intervention of the monarchy while there also many calls in the party to abolish the throne. So begins the British Constitutional Crisis. * The leader of the PMC Wagner Group Dmitry Utkin is captured in Istanbul International Airport, Turkey on suspicions of aiding a terrorist organization and plotting a rebellion in the east of the country. Moscow denies the charges, stating that Utkin was on a vacation in the country, demands immediate release siting lack of evidence. Interpol also demands that the Turkish authorities hand them the man of charges of selling WADs to Houthi rebels in Yemen in 2022. * A coup d'etat was orchestrated by a pro-Russian faction of the Belarusian army deposing the interim government, while riots across the country only intensified and spiraled out of control. The crackdown only got more brutal and violent under the military government. Western powers were heavily criticizing the overthrow, Polish authorities even went as far as to suggest a military intervention. * Japanese government in cooperation with the newly founded local IT company Yoho Tech. introduces the SHS or the Social Harmony System which is a nationwide surveillance and social security system, created to prevent crimes and terror attacks. Also can be used as a partner tracking system that can find a perfect match for any registered citizen, this feature was especially important for the Japanese authorities to increase birth-rates in the country and "contain the societal alienation pandemic". The system will later become compulsory for all citizens from age 21-55. 2026 * Australia and New Zealand according to the last year's accords have united to form a Union Federation of Oceania with legislative capital in Canberra and the judicial one in Wellington. * U.S authorities capture the man named Oliver Morton who has worked in NSA since 2009 on charges of leading an illegal cyber-terror organization called Cicada 3301. Later he is released by masked men in dark military uniforms, all the FBI officers escorting Morton are killed. * British Constitutional Crisis: Two British army officers are killed by unknown IRA militants on the middle of a street in Lisburn, Northern Ireland. Tory opposition calls for martial-law in the country. Later King Charles was reported to be meeting with the Chief of the Defence Staff Sir Albert Tallace in closed door meeting, government vehemently criticized the move and "reminded" that "Britain is a constitutional monarchy and not an absolute one". * A split group calling themselves "Jabhat Al-Sham" emerged from the ashes of ISIS, Al-Nusra and the Syrian rebel groups. The group claims to "represent the Sunni population of the whole region being marginalized by tyrannic Shia governments in Iraq, Syria and Lebanon". They also warned that they don't want to be associated with other more extremist "un-Islamic" terrorist groups like Al-Qaeda or ISIL, while stressing that their goal is "to create a homeland for our Arab Sunni brothers in Levant". * Akasaka built autonomous AI tank prototype is gone out of control and started firing at every moving object on sight in the newly built polygon near Kobe, Japan. It then escapes to the highway en-route to Kobe city center. Eventually it is stopped and the information about the development of the tank leaks to the media, the company is later heavily criticized by the public and the media. It is later revealed that the tank was hacked by an unknown party, although many speculate that the main suspect is either North Korea, Russia, or a part of intra-corporate schemes between large weapon manufacturing companies. Either way it was clear that Japan needed a more enforced cyber-security mechanism. The incident left 4 dead and 37 injured, the head of the company Mamoru Akasaka resigned the next week leaving the fate of the company to his son- Yoshido Akasaka. * The suspected leader of Cicada 3301- Oliver Morton is discovered to be in Moscow, Russia. FBI claims that the men in uniforms were actually Wagner Group operatives working for the Russian government. U.S later bans all Wagner Group activity on its soil and declares the group a criminal organization, also freezing all its few assets in the U.S. * A mass malware attack on most smart devices in South Korea takes place on the evening of Monday. Most of attacked devices were reported to be those belonging to military and public officials, who's attacked devices' microchips and memory drives were mysteriously fried to crisp afterward. * Dozens of private emails have been leaked after the mass malware attack few days earlier in South Korea, all traced to high-level public and military officials. The emails have uncovered an alleged coup plot nicknamed- "Operation Park" with the execution of the plot planned for Aug. 10th of that year right before the Liberation Day on Aug. 15th. Most of aforementioned officials involved in the conspiracy were ordered to be detained, including the Chief of Army Staff Kim Yong-suk and Minister of Interior. * Basílica de la Sagrada Família is finally completed after 144 years of construction in Barcelona, Spain. * Martial law is declared in EAF in response to violent riots across the country demanding greater autonomy and resignation of the government. * Sir Albert Tallace has stepped down from the position of Chief of the Defence Staff in response to allegations that he is involved in a conspiracy with King Charles to overthrow the Labour government. * Coup plot trials in South Korea have revealed a deep-lying corruption inside various state institutions, the plot was also discovered to be financed by the CIA to topple the liberal government and install a favorable leadership on track with American interests. Some media outlets were also involved in the plot, revealed to have agreed with the plotters to show propagandistic materials on the government and defame the President. The main conspirators were convicted on charges of "treason" and "actions deemed against the constitutional order", mass purges followed. * Japanese Prime-ministry establishes a specialized cybernetically enhanced combat unit called "Cyberspace Security and Cyber-Terror Prevention Task Force" or in short "Section 5", which is mostly comprised of augmented army retirees and elite commandos. The main task of the unit is as the name suggests to prevent crimes or terror attacks of cybernetic nature. The unit is under the direct jurisdiction of the Prime-ministry. * Republic of North Macedonia and State of Israel join the NATO alliance becoming its 31st and 32nd member states respectively. * Japanese cybernetic prosthesis manufacturer Izuya Cybernetics which was founded in 2009 becomes the third largest tech company in the world surpassing Microsoft. The company's phenomenal growth is especially attributed to its relatively cheap but durable and revolutionary products. * King Charles III vetoes the parliamentary resolution calling for an independence referendum in Northern Ireland, angers many government supporters and Labour MPs. While PM Corbyn '''and the King were holding a closed-door meeting an explosion occurred in an apartment building in the Wembley district of London, which killed 7 and injured 14. It is revealed that at the time of the blast a Spec Ops raid was being conducted based on a tipoff from an anonymous source that several weapons and bombs were smuggled inside the apartment. IRA claims responsibility. * University of Boston research lab builds an advanced working prototype of a growth-type neurochip, effectively starting the neuro-technological revolution. Japanese tech giant- Izuya Cybernetics acquires the patent for the technology. * President of Azerbaijan '''Ilham Aliyev is assassinated via car-bomb while on a diplomatic trip to Georgia. WIRF claims responsibility. His wife Mehriban Aliyeva who's also the Vice-President assumes the position as an acting President of Azerbaijan, becoming the first female leader of the country. Mass purges and arrests of public figures follow, as the government blames the Iranian infiltrators inside the state apparatus. * Waves of anti-government demonstrations hit most major cities in Azerbaijan, calling for fair and transparent elections to be hold immediately, something that hasn't happened in the south Caucasian nation for over 30 years. Military police is dispatched to disperse or arrest the demonstrators. President Aliyeva while giving a speech on the podium of the National Assembly proclaims the current constitution null and void, later disbanding the parliament and implementing martial-law and curfew. Sublime State of Azerbaijan or the July 8 Republic is founded as the long-dead remains of the old republic are thrown into the garbage bin of history. * South Korea closes all foreign military installations in the country and orders the remaining U.S and UN troops to leave the country in three days. * Former Japanese emperor Akihito dies at the age of 92. As dictates the old tradition he is renamed Heisei after the era he reigned over. * British Constitutional Crisis: On the morning of Monday all security systems inside the Westminster Palace were disabled by a remote device and completely isolated from the CTI. Few minutes after that number of armored vehicles were spotted blocking the roads passing from the Palace. Later two military personnel helicopters landed near the palace one after another, the security personnel were confronted with men in military uniforms, armed with assault rifles and grenades in the hallway, but were unable to resist and dropped their weapons. Later the militants dressed themselves in the Royal Marines 3 Commando Brigade parade uniforms but with distinct cross-shaped badges on their shoulders, and moved to the parliament wing of the palace. There they intruded into the House of Commons session, which also was attended by the PM Corbyn and the rest of the ministers, started shooting into the ceiling, locked all the entrances and announced that everyone inside is their hostage and any wrong moves can end lethally. * August 3 Incident: The hostage situation in the Westminster Palace has made the headlines, the rogue soldiers demanded the live broadcast of their speech or they will start shooting the MPs. Quickly the General Defence Staff HQ and Department of Defence denied any involvement and pointed out that those soldiers are acting insubordinately. The BBC started broadcasting live from Westminster after a Tory MP was shot dead over a row with the authorities who tried to dissuade the group from doing a live shoot. There a commando named Major Alexander Cherpelt stepped on the podium and revealed the name of the group as "Britannia Libera", his shortened version of the speech as follows: "Dear Britain, as you wonder me and my men came here not to cause chaos and anarchy, but to restore order! To bring back many freedoms our Britain has lost because of these clowns, these crooked, corrupt bloodsuckers. To restore the stable form of governance our Britain for so long has forgotten. To restore justice, our Britain so direly needs... Our Britain is kept in these chains they call "security", our King is a loud mouthed fool who forgot that our Britain is a nation governed by the will of the citizens and not some palace wigs, our leaders are a bunch of bloody sellouts. Our Britain has lost its freedom, its dignity, it forgot its hard past, the countless sacrifices made in the name of that flag to the flag on top, the blood spilled in the fires of war. Today we will make the sacrifice, in order to save our Britain. I call for the opening of this session today on August 3rd, 2026. Today is the day of judgment. God bless Britain! And may God save our souls..." He then proceeds to drink a small vial of unknown liquid later determined to be cyanide, with his men doing the same. After he gives a solute his soldiers open fire on the MPs. BBC cuts the broadcast right after the fire started, correspondents looked shocked and in disbelief. As the SAS brigade breached in after neutralizing the men in the armored vehicles and the guards at the hallway they found out that everyone inside has been massacred, including Corbyn and his whole cabinet. While the perpetrators had died from cyanide poisoning. in total 534 people died including the rogue soldiers. Martial-law has been implemented all across Britain by the order of the House of Lords. * British Constitutional Crisis: House of Lords appoints the new interim cabinet with an independent ex-judge John Morris as the interim Prime-minister. A month long mourning was announced. * Chinese government announces measures to contain the economic crisis by implementing series of economic reforms. Also substantially cuts the budget of the military, limits outside trade, bans the use of foreign currencies in China, drastically limits foreign emigration and prohibits the use of land by foreigners. As analysts describe "China is doing everything possible in a bid to isolate itself from the rest of the world in order to stimulate its domestic markets and fix interregional issues". * IRA affiliated terrorists set off a bomb on the Tower Bridge in London, killing 59 and wounding 72 people. Consequently destroying the historical bridge. * NASA launches Chameleon I and Chameleon II models of the first ever developed orbital nuclear cannon for the US Space Force. Russia threatens retaliation. * Armed fighting breaks out in Belarus after its security forces engage with heavily equipped rebel forces in the city of Hrodna near the Polish border. Rebellion is successful and rebels capture one of the country's western-most regions. Belarusian Civil War commences. 2027 * East African Army Colonel Yangbu Binyarimana '''leads a rebellion against the Arusha federal government from Dar es Salaam, capital of Federal State of Tanzania on grounds of many disagreements with the capital concerning the new constitution and "excessive centralization of power" in EAF. * Chinese government arrests multiple provincial authorities suspected to be involved in the massive drug trafficking operation active not only in China but across whole East and Southeast Asia. Ongoing investigation concludes that the drug route was originating in Afghanistan with the main transportation route in Pakistan, and the shipping ports in Macau, Hong Kong, and Qingdao. Ministry of State Security officials demand the continuation of the investigation suspecting that the operation might have much deeper links inside the state apparatus. * Belarusian Civil War: Rebel forces or the Native Army of Belarus (RVB) advance deeper into the country but stumble upon the army contingent deployed in the city of Lida, just east of Hrodna. The Battle of Lida ensues. * Russian President '''Dmitry Medvedev resigns from office along with his cabinet. Dmitry Peskov is appointed interim President with the unanimous decision of the Supreme Federation Council. Many argue that the reason for Medvedev's resignation was his opposition to Putin's efforts to further consolidate his power, and his dealing with anti-Putin oligarchs. Many see it as a sign of a great power struggle inside the upper echelons of the Russian government. * King Charles III abdicates from the throne citing his failing health and "mistakes" he made during his reign. Prince William, Duke of Cambridge assumes the throne as the heir apparent, becoming King William V. * Turkish authorities handover PMC Wagner Group leader Dmitry Utkin to the Interpol after a prolonged 2 year custody in Turkey. Russian government threatens sanctions against Turkey. * Belarusian Civil War: After a long and bloody battle city of Lida and the surrounding provinces are captured by the RVB. Polish government sends humanitarian relief assistance to the embattled provinces despite the protests of the Belarusian government. * Russian President Peskov threatens military intervention unless a ceasefire is enacted in Belarus. Polish and U.S authorities respond by deploying additional forces in Estonia and Lithuania. * Mongolia officially switches from the Cyrillic to the Chinese alphabet in a massive overhaul of the education system. * Government of the Federal State of Uganda joins the Tanzanian rebellion against the EAF. * Iranian Supreme Leader Ali Khamenei dies at the age of 87. Assembly of Experts of the Leadership elects former Chief Justice and an influential member of the clergy Ebrahim Raisi as the next Supreme Leader of Iran. * SpaceX successfully lands a first human mission on Mars in its innovative rocket model Starship-Mk4. The crew consisted of 4 Americans, 1 Japanese, 1 Brazilian, and 1 Canadian astronauts. While the first man to ever set foot on another planet was 34 year old American astronaut Robert C. Kitczinsky. Time magazine has labelled the landing as the "Event of the Century" in its new edition. * Former Russian President Dmitry Medvedev and several ministers under his administration are arrested under suspicions of his involvement in the infamous botched coup or the "Ostankino Incident" in 2025. Many such arrests were made after the passing of the "Time to Clean" act in the extraordinary session of the SFC that year. Number of oligarchs, judges, provincial officials, ministers, members of Duma, and military officials were either dismissed or jailed in the following trials. * Coup d'etat attempt has been foiled in Azerbaijan alleged to be orchestrated by pro-Iranian Islamist army officers in the cities of Ganja, Lankaran, and Nakhchivan. Azerbaijan temporarily closes its border with Iran. * War breaks out on the streets of multiple cities in Northern Ireland as the British army is starting to root out IRA and other affiliated groups from their ground in massive operation. Hundreds are killed within the first week of the offensive. * Mass riots are held across England against the ongoing military operation. Rioters claim that the operation is an "assault on human rights, and a forced and brutal subjugation of Irish people and their right to self-determination". * Several suicide bombers blow up in an illegal rally against England's military campaign in Northern Ireland. Kurdish Salvation Army- a split group from YPG claims responsibility, blaming the English government of complicity in Turkey's military operations in Syria and her suppression of minorities under the junta government. 121 are killed and hundreds are injured. * Chuo Shinkansen, a high-speed maglev line between the cities of Tokyo and Nagoya has been opened. Running at 505 km/h it becomes the fastest high-speed rail line in the world. Japan's JR Central quickly takes the global lead in manufacturing of maglev trains and building maglev lines, as many contracts are being signed for construction of similar projects in Russia, Poland, Vietnam, India, and Turkey. * International Paralympic Committee announces that 2028 Los Angeles Summer Paralympics will be the first to only include cybernetically augmented athletes. * Former Belarusian president Alexander Lukashenko dies in hospital in Zurich, Switzerland. * U.S government introduces the advanced centralized digital surveillance system ScOS, built by Setco Inc, the system is effectively controlled by an advanced AI supercomputer that collects and analyzes all digital and visual data of U.S citizens in the central data server. The system will also be responsible for transport infrastructure and public security. Now all digital and smart devices are connected into a single gargantuan AI system. * Motorcade of the Syrian President Bashar al-Assad is attacked by Jabhat Al-Sham militants in Aleppo. It is later reported that Assad was critically wounded and died while in the military helicopter carrying him to hospital. His Vice-President Najah al-Attar is appointed as interim President. * East Africa War: President of EAF calls for the African Union to intervene as the rebels advance into government strongholds. There are reports that rebels or "Council of Freedom and Prosperity" are being armed by Japanese weapons manufacturers, and Akasaka Corp. in particular. * Maher al-Assad, Commander of the Republican Guard- an elite division of the Syrian army, and brother of the late President Bashar al-Assad takes over in a quiet military coup. Disbands the parliament and proclaims himself President. * North and South Korea sign a military partnership treaty "Korean Unity Alliance" or "KUA" for short, cementing their cooperation in fields concerning foreign policy, military technology, information sharing, and border passages. * Belarusian Civil War: A ceasefire agreement has been signed between government forces and RVB, overseen by OSCE Minsk Group. * Syrian President Maher al-Assad declares war on Jabhat al-Sham, and orders Turkish troops to leave the Syrian soil immediately. Blames Turkish and Israeli governments of financing and arming the group. * German Chancellor Alice Weidel of AfD is under scrutiny as her Foreign Minister has been accused of corruption and selling confidential military information to the Russian government. * Turkey presents its first indigenous fifth-generation fighter jet TFX-TAI, which was jointly build by Turkish and British arms manufacturers. According to the program most of the existing F-16 fleet will be replaced by the new fighter until the end of 2033. * India surpasses China's population becoming the most populated country in the world reaching 1.51 billion people. * Republic of the Sudan with the help of Egypt invades EAF controlled South Sudan regions while a devastating civil war ensues in East Africa. * A mass protest is held in front of the capitol building in Washington D.C. Protesters who are mostly disabled low-income citizens demand a more affordable prosthesis augmentation prices. * Chinese, Russian, and Iranian leaders signed the military-economic cooperation agreement between their countries in the South Korean capital of Seoul. The military alliance called "ORIENTAL" was thus created becoming the most powerful international military treaty organization after NATO. Later KUA, Armenia, Georgia, Kazakhstan, Syria, and Iraq also joined the organization. * Category:Geopolitics Category:Politics Category:Technology Category:Warfare Category:Timeline Category:Nothing Is Certain Category:Scenario